Regalo
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Quizás sólo esa vez no estaría tan solo.


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Konomi y compañía.

**Notas:** Este fic ya lo escribí hace un tiempo, pero por unas cuantas cosas lo quise publicar acá.

**Advertencias:** Fluffy.

**Regalo**

Las calles eran cubiertas por ligeras capas de nieve, indicio de que el invierno había comenzado. Con ello, fiestas como navidad no se habían hecho esperar entre tanto regalo comprado con anticipo para evitar las largas filas. Atobe no tenía un interés en especial para celebrar aquella fecha. Sus padres no parecían que iban a llegar justamente ese día y no tenía algún familiar cercano para compartir.

No era que quería compartir con alguien, pero tampoco quería estar solo cuando todos sus compañeros tenían cenas familiares fijas. Por momentos se odió por ser millonario y tener todo, porque en realidad no tenía nada. Nada de esas relaciones que se tenían entre parientes o entre amigos, ese cariño mutuo que se impregnaba asquerosamente entre ellos, eso que llamaban amistad.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, once y treinta de la noche. Keigo estaba estirado en su cama durmiendo levemente, esperando que esos festejos patéticos terminaran lo antes posible. Un ruido en la ventana lo despertó de su siesta y entreabriendo sus ojos, escuchó otro sonido proveniente del vidrio y se levantó sin siquiera acomodarse el despeinado cabello, pensando que podría ser un felino o la nieve cayendo del tejado. Se acercó a la ventana y con la mano, la limpió un poco para poder observar mejor. Dio dos pasos atrás por la sorpresa que tenía enfrente: Jiroh saludándole efusivamente con una mano, con una bolsa y una cajita en la otra, jugando con el equilibrio para no caerse del árbol donde sus pies lo mantenían encaramado.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Atobe sorprendido, al tiempo que abría la ventana rápidamente.

—¡Vine a pasar navidad contigo! —gritó a Jiroh como si no fuera obvio—. Pero por subirme al árbol, tendrás que cogerme cuando salta, o sino el suelo blanco me esperará ahí abajo —el rubito señaló con la mirada el suelo, asustado.

—Venga, salta ya —Atobe rodó los ojos resignado, guardando las explicaciones cuando el chiquillo estuviera a salvo.

El chico saltó preciso con bolsas y todo sobre el narciso, quien se quejaba por el peso del muchacho y la bolsa que había dado con su cara, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. Jiroh sacudió su chaqueta de la nieve y puso la cajita frágilmente sobre el piso, dándole la bolsa al mayor.

—Estos son mis regalos —sonrió el rubito feliz—. Imaginé que estarías aquí, así que dormí todo el día para pasar navidad contigo.

—Ore-sama no te pidió nada —el chico abrió la bolsa con inseguridad para encontrarse con una elegante bufanda blanca.

—No es necesario —el rubito sonrió aún más y con ambas manos atrás, sus ojos señalaron la cajita—. Ese regalo lo encontré ayer, pero le puse una cintita roja para que se viera bonito.

Atobe miró la caja unos instantes, imaginándose lo que posiblemente podría encontrar en ella. Se agachó para abrirla con cuidado, como si la caja realmente quemara, ante la mirada impaciente de Jiroh. Apenas se dejó ver algo dentro de ella, salió una cabecita castaña lamiéndole la mano y por instinto, Atobe se corrió hacia atrás mirando esa cosa con vida curioso: un cachorrito.

Mientras seguía mirando, el animal salió de su cautiverio y se acercó al narciso, echándose en sus pies. Jiroh observó divertida la situación, mientras Keigo sacaba el pie cuidadosamente del agarre del canino.

—¿No es adorable?

—No lo es en lo absoluto —contestó Atobe serio, mirando aquella cosa con asco—. Puede tener algún virus, pulgas o quién sabe. Tiene que ser vacunado y alimentado. Necesita que alguien lo vea siempre. Tiene que...

—¡Pero tú puedes hacerlo! —Exclamó Jiroh haciendo pucheros—. Además lo compré ayer en la tienda de mascotas. Está limpiecito.

—Ore-sama no está acostumbrado a vivir con estas criaturas —volvió a mirar al perro dudoso, pensando en todos los problemas que tendría con ese animal al lado-. De cualquier forma, llamaré a mis sirvientes; ellos se encargaran de lo demás que le falte a "esto".

—Se llama Tarou, no "esto".

—Lo que sea.

Atobe miró al perro por última vez antes de llamar a una de sus criadas para sacarlo de ahí y encargarse de él. Cuando ya estaban los dos solos, el peligris observó al rubito que leía una revista y recordó que no tenía ningún presente para él. Tal vez si lo esperara para el día siguiente le compraría algo, pero a esas alturas no era fácil encontrar algo apropiado, ni menos para el chico que no hacía más que dormir.

—¿Cenaste? —preguntó Atobe inesperadamente, causando la completa atención del otro.

—Nop.

—Ore-sama no tiene un regalo para ti. En cambio, el único regalo que ore-sama puede darte ahora es una noche completa de su atención.

El rubito sonrió nuevamente alegre, abalanzándose sobre el joven que bufaba de lo incómodo y ridículo que hacía lucirlo, acordándose recién de su desordenado aspecto. Quizás ahora comenzaba a conocer ese sentimiento que todos mencionaron antes de que salieran de clases, esa sensación de sentirse acompañado especialmente en esa época del año.

La compañía cálida del rubito dormilón al lado, lo hacía recobrar la esperanza de que esa vez, y quizás sólo esa vez, no estaría tan solo en una fría noche de navidad.


End file.
